Who am I?
by Skylinessa
Summary: Yet another SuiKarin fanfiction xD They have to switch roles, so who is who? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! This was a request, and I'll add here more chapters later. Wrote this with phone, so don't mind the errors :/ Hope you like it! :3 READ AND REVIEW!**

The redhead stood in front of sleeping waterboy. "Get up", she said and put her hand up. "Up!"

"No..." Suigetsu said and turned around in the bed.

Just as she expected. "Hey, I'm the woman here, you should show more respect for me", she said.

"I don't want to..." Suigetsu mumbled. "I don't respect women..." he said quietly.

"You don't?" Karin asked and smiled. "You should. From this day forward, you have to respect me more!" she decided herself.

Suigetsu didn't answer for half a minute. "I'm not gonna..." he said sleeply.

"You have no choice. I'm trying to do the same for you, okay?" the female one said and turned away. "So..." she turned back. "...get up, Suigetsu-dear!"

Suigetsu really did get up. "KARIN!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Never... Never say that again!" Hozuki ordered and glanced at her, then walking towards the closet to get his clothes.

"Say what? 'Dear'?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu nodded nervously. "That's just creeping me out and giving me goosebumps..." He took his other clothes, but then he asked all of a sudden. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"Yeah, but not today."

"Oh... Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted. "Get up and come here!" he continued.

It took only three minutes to get Sasuke where he wanted. It wasn't long if you ask Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, borrow me one of your shirts", the Hozuki one ordered.

"Why should I?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I can't find my own... just borrow me one, even for a while", Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded and went to get one.

"Eww..." Karin moaned. "It would look stupid if you would look like Sasuke..."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Shut up."

"No, seriously..." Karin started when Sasuke arrived.

"Thanks", Suigetsu grinned. Karin always thought it was an ugly grin.

When Suigetsu had clothed himself, they went to kitchen, where Jugo was sitting.

"Mornin'..." he said.

No one didn't answer, but Sasuke nodded. Then he sat down to the left from Jugo. "We've been thinking..." he started with a serious look in his Sharinganless eyes.

"Thinking what? Why so serious?" Suigetsu asked.

"Shut up, Sasuke's talking..." Karin almost fell from the chair. He's so gonna ask me to marry him, hehehe! she dreamed.

"Shat ap, Saskay's talken'...!" Suigetsu mimiced and the bursted out for a laugh.

Karin cursedhim in her mind. "Continue", she turned her eyes back to Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke didn't answer yet.

"This is just what he meant. You're always fighting for nothing. You're allies, you're supposed to be friends", said Jugo, because Sasuke didn't.

"I can't be friends with her. She says she's gonna show some respect for me but all I get is that she curses me", Suigetsu told the other ones.

"I don't curse you. I just... tease you a bit!" Karin chuckled.

"You son of a b..." Suigetsu almost hit Karin with his sword which he pulled from his back.

"That's just what I mean!" Sasuke sighed. "Suigetsu, you think Karin's annoying. Karin, you think Suigetsu's annoying. Am I right?" the Uchiha asked.

Bot of them nodded shyly.

"Well", Sasuke started. "For a week, you swich roles. Then you can see what is the life in each others shoes."

Suigetsu didn't answer.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked nervously.

Sasuke gave her Suigetsu's clothes and Suigetsu had Karin's. "You had only one shirt, so I borrowed it", he said to Suigetsu.

"Uh, can I even use my bra?" Karin blushed.

"O...M...G... Can I have one too?!" Suigetsu went crazy.

"Yes", Sasuke aswered to the both of them. "For this week, you're Suigetsu", he pointed at Karin, then Suigetsu. "And you're Karin."

"Man, what is this gonna be?" Suigetsu asked from himself.

"This'll be easy ~", Karin smiled, no, she grinned.

**Haha, so this was the first chapter. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! ++I take requests :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they wake up early. Both of them were tired, but didn't show it of course.

Karin didn't see much without her glasses. "Can't I even keep mu glasses?" she asked halfly from herself just before she left the room. She went to look herself at the mirror. "Gosh... I look-"

"AWFUL!" Suigetsu continued. "That's just creeping me out!" he said.

"Well you don't look any better", she compared.

"Whaaaat?" Suigetsu chuckled. "I look adorable, RIGHT, SASUKIE?!" he shouted. "See, I'm just like you!" he blinked another one of his eyes.

"Oh na-ah!" Karin sain back. "White hair is SO not my style!" she said and came to Suigetsu, then grabbed him from the hair and pulled down. "Let me change the color!" she said and smiled.

"No!" Suigetsu yelled. "Don't touch my hair! It's good like this!" was his defence.

"Noooo...!" she grinned and pulled him to the bathroom with her, even not letting go when they arrived. She searched for the bottle of her hair color. "Here!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! I LIKE MY HAIR AND IT'S HARD TO GET BACK IF YOU RUIN IT!" he yelled, but it didn't change Karin's mind.

"This is not stupid", she sighed. "Just don't move..."

"'Kay, I'll mo-"

Karin punched him right to his head. He wasn't able to use water transformation as Karin.

"HEY!" he shouted. "I never hit you!"

Karin bursted out laugh. "HIT ME?!" she laughed.

Suigetsu made a face. "Well I don't punch you..." he murmured.

"Now you did", she answered when stopped laughing. Then she remembered what they originally came to do.

After a while they were ready. Suigetsu looked like he was humiliated and kinda he was.

"It's not that bad... It look nice", she said and smiled.

"Yeah, right..." the Hozuki one answered and almost threw up when looked at his hair.

"Hey, c'mon!" she took Suigetsu's hand again. "I need to do one more thing!"

"No more things, please?" he asked and tried to make a puppuface.

"Because you're me, you have to make up!" she smiled.

"Make wha-? NO!" he stopped. "Not gonna happen, dude!"

Sasuke came to the room they were in. "Morning..." he said. "What happened to your hair?" he asked from the water boy.

"It's a long story..." he answered. "So don't mind..."

"Sorry, Sasuke, we have things to do. Now if you excuse me..." she said and went to her room and taking Suigetsu with him.

She planted Suigetsu to sit and then went to search for her makes.

"This is not necessary, Karin..." he said awkwardly.

"You're Karin", Karin said back.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever..." he mumbled.

Then again after a while they were ready.

"What have you done to me?!" Suigetsu yelled. "I look-"

"Nice."

Suigetsu turned to Karin. "This is the second time today. I don't say anything like that...!"

"You look just like a girl. Without... like... you know..."

"Boobs?" Suigetsu asked like it would be obvious.

"Y-yeah..." Karin answered quietly.

Suigetsu didn't answer to that, he just turned to face Karin, without anykind of long distance. "Now it's my turn to make you different!" he grinned.

"W-what?" Karin blushed.

**I suppose we call it a chapter :3 hope you liked x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaahh! Sorry, guys, it took so long! School's almost over and... ahh :( So many things to do. And yeah, I wrote this (again) with my phone, so don't mind the errors... Hope you like it! COOKIES FOR THE REVIEWRS! Aaaaand I own nothing but the fanfiction-thing... and the cookies... x) SOON I'LL OWN NARUTO, SO BEWARE, KISHI-SEMPAI! **

Suigetsu planted Karin to sit down for a moment. "Okay... hmm..." he started. "What should I do for you first?" he asked groping his hair extensions. "You don't need these", he said and took Karin's glasses.

"H-hey! Give them back!" she shouted. "I can't see anything!"

"It doesn't matter", Suigetsu said and smiled. He put the glasses on. "Whoah! World looks WAY too weird like this!" he said and put down the glasses.

"No, you have to wear them", Karin ordered.

"But I only get headache with them!" he answered.

"Too bad!" Karin laughed.

"Uhh... whatever..." he mumbled and put the glasses on again. "...Now I'm gonna change your haircolor..."

"NO!" Karin shouted. "I'm an Uzumaki, my haircolor is my trademark!"

"Who cares? You're still gonna change your surname..." Suigetsu said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"I know Sasuke will someday accept you as his partner. Don't worry", Suigetsu promised and smiled a bit. "Just wait for that day."

"Suigetsu..." Karin started.

"I'm Karin", Suigetsu answered and started to recolor Karin's hair.

"Oh, right..." Karin said back.

There was a way too long scilent moment. No one said anything.

Then Jugo came to the room. Both of them, Suigetsu and Karin were sitting in the coach.

"Evening", Jugo said and rised his hand. "You two are so quiet it scares me", he said and laughed.

"Nah..." Karin answered, drinking water. "I'm just so... tired to fight with her."

"Oh, my, God, gotta text someone!" Suigetsu yelled and took his phone.

"Karin..." Jugo said to Suigetsu. "We don't have phones in this reality..."

"Oooooh! Right! Sorry!" he threw the phone away.

"..." "What the heck was that all about?" Karin asked swinging around Suigetsu's - krhm - her sword.

"I have no idea..." Suigetsu answered. "Hey, do I look fat?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yeeaaahhh..." Karin murmured.

"What?! OMG, NO!" Suigetsu started to scream and panic and...

Karin hit Suigetsu with her fist. "STOP THAT YOU FISHY IDIOT!" Karin shouted.

"Owowowow..." Suigetsu cried "Why did you hit me?!" he asked.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Karin raged.

"See?" Sasuke asked when stepped into the room. "It's just the opposite now. Suigetsy, can't you see how annoying Karin is?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah!" both of them answered. "HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!"

Jugo facepalmed. "This is so not gonna be alright..."

The next morning Karin woke up early. I mean Suigetsu.

He went to kitchen and took something to bite. He sat on the couch and looked at him from the mirror. He played with his red hair. "I don't like this color..." he murmured sadly.

And now Suigetsu - I mean Karin came to the room.

"Are you OK?" she asked from the redhead.

"Yeah, why?" Suigetsu answered quietly.

"You look kinda sad and like that..." Karin said to Suigetsu and sat close to him.

"What? I'm not sad!" Suigetsu turned his head away.

"Can I see your teeth?" Karin asked then.

"What?"

"Hey, it was a simple question!" Karin answered laughing a bit and took Suigetsu's face to him. She squeezed his face.

"Owowowowow...!" Suigetsu screamed.

Karin opened his mouth and looked at the teeth. "Looks good", she smiled and came closer to Suigetsu.

"W-what are you doing?" Suigetsu tried to make some space between she and him.

"What am I doing, you ask?" Karin smirked. "Well I guess you'll soon find out!"


End file.
